Reason's Why
by SkylarRhea
Summary: Ok Danny has been missing for 8 years this is about his daughter Dani who is just finding out how hard it is to be a halfa.


Reason's Why

Second story kinda random please comment p.s. the girl Dani is Danny'd daughter 20 years later

I sat in my room messing with a watch I modified.I'm 14 years old, with raven black hair with a small white streak on the side,with baby blue eyes. I live in a large two story house with my mom, my dad has been missing since I was 6. Tomorrow's the first day of my second year of high school. I'm not very popular along with my two best friends Chance and Danny(That's the original Dani's kid).My mom has told me stories about my dad, she says he was a hero,  
I really don't know how to respond to that, but she said that he fought ghosts, protecting the town of Amity Park.

I asked my mom why there's a white stripe in my hair, she say's she dosen't know why, but I know she knows. She has always had a problem talking about name was Danny Fenton, that's where I got my name Dani Fenton.I don't remember anything about him. I found some old blue prints in my grandparent's basement, that's why i'm messing with an old watch.

The blue prints I found were for something called a Ghost Thermos. It's really self-explanitory it's a thermos that capture's ghosts,except this is a watch. I also found blue prints for a Ghost Portal, Wrist Ray's, Ghost Bazooka, ect... And my mom say's I need to vist them today, don't now if that's a ya or a boo. There is a big metal thing on the top of their house, with a neon sign the diplay's the words FENTON WORKS in green.

At FENTON WORKS

I arrived at Fenton Works, my mom waves a brief goodbye and drives off. I knock on the door, my grandma Maddie opens the door with a smile on her face."Come on in dear," she says kindly. I walk into the house whiteish colored walls, with purple floors with decent 20 year old furniture. I walk over on the sofa and sit." What can I do Gran?" I asked bordely.  
"I don't know Jack is in the basement if you want to go do something down there,"  
I nod and start downstairs hopeing to find something to do.

Grandpa Jack was leaned over a table messing with something,he didn't notice I was their looked up and slowly walked upstairs.I saw a box with dusty looking books papers and small chunks of metal. I slowly look through the box picking out pieces of metal and loose papers.  
Once I get to the bottom, there is a book with a dusty cover, that's falling apart. The writing on the the cover was faded to point beyond reading.  
I open the book hoping it wouldn't fall apart, luckily it didn't. I opened the booking thinking it would be a dictionary, but it had the word HALFA written across the is a halfa?  
I kept thinking that over and over again. I turned the page again, it read What is a Halfa?  
What that I read slowly and carefully.

A halfa is a half human, half ghost hybrid, very few are know to the world in this time (2007) 3 to be exact, me, Danielle, and the fruitloop Vlad anyone born to these people should be halfas...

I didn't need to read anymore. Who wrote this? I skimmed the pages until I found it Danny Fenton was the name ! I'm a freaking halfa Oh My God! Do I tell mom my friends or do I find out if I am first. Ugh soo many questions! It hurts my head just thinking, wait if my dad wrote this and he's a halfa then i'm a halfa and did my mom know what his is-was.

About an hour passed while I was thinking, what broke me out of thought is my Gran yelling about going home.I grabbed blue prints, the book, some of the paper, two chunks of the metal in the box, some test tubes of ectoplasm, and just random paper with writing on them in my bookbag and ran upsatirs.

I jumped in my mom's car and carefully put my bookbag on the floor."What did you do today?"  
my mom asked, the question took my by surprise,"Not much, just sat in the basement," I managed to say, hey it was true."That's nice, oh were home."I got out of the car and carefully got my bookbag out.I got to my room and sat on my bed.

I got out the book, test tubes, papers, and pieces of metal out.I organized everything, and started reading the book. I found a chapter on ectoplasm and started from there.

Ectoplasm is the makeup of most ghosts, burns the human skin,(not halfas) and the chemical makeup can be chaneged to form an ectoblast and many other natural to ghost weapons...

Hmmm interesting burns the human skin, but not halfas and ghosts. Should I try this I don't think I should because if I'm not this is going to i'm going to do it, I got out a test tube of ectoplasm out opened the lid and put my finger in it, it didn't hurt? WAIT IT DIDN'T HURT! I'm a halfa,  
YES! Should I tell my friends, or my mom, or anyone for that matter!

The Next Day At Casper High

"Hey guys?" I started asking Chace and Danny "ya" They replied in unison."Can you keep a secret?"I asked." Ya,for you why wouldn't we?""Um, just come to my house tonight and i'll show you both!" I said excitedly.

I happily bounced to first hour, English, it's not my favorite class or teacher but he gives us alot time to do our work so that's a plus teacher is , I think my dad had him as a teacher.I walked quickly to my kseat and I had a grin on my face, almost an evil one.

Chance(Tucker's kid) had first hour with me, he had worry painted all over his face, I assured him i'm ok just excited, very excited.

Finally the lunch bell rang! I ran to my locker dialed my combonation 12-14-32, my locker clicked open and I shoved my books in, and ran to the lunch room. I saw Chance and Danny siiting already eating their food.I ran up to them and sat down."Hey guys, wussup!" I asked. " Oh somebody's in a good mood isn't she!" Danny managed to say between bites of food." Yup I fiqured out something about my dad yesterday!" "Oh my god you did, that's awesome, what did you find out?" Chance asked."Wait till we get to my house."


End file.
